Equipment such as embedded systems may sometimes include light-emitting components that provide aesthetic lighting and informative visual output such as display and status indicator light output. Lighting systems for equipment may sometimes be insufficiently flexible, may produce output that is insufficiently informative and that is not aesthetically appealing, or may be unable to respond to varying input conditions.